


Birthday Boy

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also this was a test to check my html, Birthday, Birthday Present, Gen, Go wish my friend a happy birthday his tumblr is earthbooty, Sorry it's a day late!, There's more characters but I don't want to ruin the surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was hoping this would happen, and it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

  
**_"SURPRISE!"_** they all yelled in unison, bright smiles highlighting their faces.

Teruteru Hanamura approached him, a cake swaddled his grasp. It was almost as tall as he was, for the boy was so short, and it seems that he had glossed the white, fluffy mass in the creamiest icing he could get his hands on.

"Happy birthday, Kiyotaka! I hope you'll like this- it's a combination of all my hard work!" he stated proudly, putting one hand on his hip. With this, the cake began to topple over in the chef's hands, only to be saved by the taller boy's clutch.

As the hall monitor bent over, he was certain he could feel something up his sleeve. Was it an itch? The odd, warm sensation spread down his arms, and when it exited his sleeves he instantaneously realized it.

"The Four Dark Devas? Tanaka, you shouldn't have!"

The animal breeder in question chuckled at the boy's musings. "Kehehehe... It is but a pleasure for my obedient servant..."

Behind the breeder stood a girl, hair neatly combed into long blue strands. She handed Ishimaru a pink bag.

"Here you go, Kiyotaka-kun! It's a song I wrote, just for you! It's about the Periodic Table!" she giggled with a smile.

"Hey, bastard," a small boy growled, handing him a piece of fabric. 

"...It's an eye patch. So we can be 'pirate buddies' or whatever."

"Thank you so much, everyone!" the birthday boy announced, with an enormous grin. He brought them all into a group hug, after placing his cake on the table.

As his classmates laughed and cheered, one last person crawled out from under the table stealthily. Ishimaru had asked where Mondo was, but apparently nobody had seen of him since they went to hide.

The group stopped hugging him as Mondo Oowada tiptoed over. Confused, Ishimaru turned around.

_And he was met with a kiss on the cheek._


End file.
